We Were Born For This
by Victoria Breckon
Summary: Jasper is introduced to a life he never wanted. How will he deal with the new personalities he comes in contact with, and will he benefit from them or fall into their nasty ways?
1. Prologue

The bright glow of sunshine fell upon the rough canvas tent, creating shadows at odd angles that cast upon the inhabitants. A soldier, still as a statue, lay unnaturally still as his sparkly skin gleamed. Next to him was what any bystander would assume his nurse; She had long, dark curly hair that reached the small of her back and a deep, unmistakable crimson hue in her eyes that with one look would pierce through your full amount of confidence. Her skin was a ghostly white, a mirror image of the two younger women who sat behind her, waiting anxiously for their newest victim to awake.

A few hours passed, yet the only factor in the scene that changed was the angle at which the sun lay in the southern sky. Excitement, hinted with the small, never-dying concern of what would happen, filled the air. All of this would soon end with the opening of eyes. Two new eyes of a deep crimson hue.

Without warning, the solider finally woke, bare except for a cotton sheet. He glanced around, a dazed look in his eyes.

"General Whitlock?" Maria chimed, her eyes sparkling with anticipated eagerness. She reached a pale hand to clench his shoulder, grinning down at him with perfectly white teeth. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, ma'am—" The two ladies behind Maria giggled, yet immediately stopped as Maria's glare stabbed through them—"To be perfectly honest, not too great. I feel like I've been hit by a train or something." He sat up quickly, much too quickly, apparently, than he was used to. He seemed astonished by what he did, the simple gesture, and this only excited Maria more. Her entertainment only grew as Jasper began to realize what he had become: a vampire. His new eyes grew larger than saucers as his skin glimmered in the small streak of sunlight, at how his hearing and eyesight were much more keen than they had once been. He seemed astonished at his body, at his toned muscles and lack of color, more especially a heartbeat. Jasper glanced swiftly up at Maria, a baffled expression playing with his features. "Ma'am… Can you explain to me what has happened? I seem to be lost, I need to be getting back to Houston if you don't—"

"Actually, Jasper, you are in Houston. You may not remember this, but you stopped to help me and my companions—" she pointed at Nettie and Lucy who were now standing close behind her—"as we were struggling to find directions. You were quite the gentlemen to us."

"One of the nicest men in Texas!" Lucy chimed quickly, grinning at Nettie in a fit of giggles.

"This doesn't make sense…" Jasper continued, not quite buying the story that Maria was skillfully telling. "The Confederate would notice if I didn't return. Somebody would have come looking for me. Tell me, please, what is the day?"

"Sunday, sir."

"Sunday? No, no! I was scheduled to be up to Dallas by today! This must be a mistake, ma'am, if I could just borrow a horse and a canteen of water, if you could, I'll just be on my way." Jasper sat up and began to get out of bed, only then realizing his lack of clothing. "Um, where are my clothes?" He seemed quite appalled that he was this bare in front of women, and ducked his head in a sincere apology.

"Your clothes? Oh, Maria always strips her soldiers down before she changes 'em! Needs to measure them for their new uniforms!" Nettie revealed, as though she was telling a forbidden secret.

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock, we'd love for you to stay with us."  
"Who exactly is us?" He asked, confusion lacing in with his deep register. Sitting straighter, he pulled the towel securely around his waist.

"Hmmm…" Maria murmured. "Where to start, where to start…"

"If you wouldn't mind me interjecting, Ma'am, I'd love for you start at the beginning. That would be very helpful and possibly vital. I need to be back, so if you could make it quick, that would certainly be helpful."

"Well, General, the beginning is quite easy. And the ending is clear. You will not be going back to the Confederacy. In fact, you'll do nothing of the sort, or you'll be forced with harsh consequences."

"I… I what?" Jasper asked, his eyes squinting in confusion. "Listen, please, you haven't a clue how bad I am needed there. The Confederacy is struggling to remain as it is! I'm a vital cog in their gear. I have to be there."

"Maria, you're doing no good beating around the bush. Can't you tell him now?" Lucy pleaded. A sharp hiss escaped the master's lips, and tension immediately filled the air.

"Fine, Lucy. Have it your way. Normally I would not have gave in so easily, but it seems our General is deciding to use his newest power."

"Shouldn't we explain to him how it is he received his power?" Nettie asked seriously, a solemn expression remaining on her pale, porcelain face.

"In case you weren't listening, that is what I'm about to do. Pay attention." Maria growled, turning back to their General with a vicious smile. "Now where did I leave off… Ahh! As I was saying, Nettie, Lucy and I were traveling alongside the road, and you came riding by. You spotted us, and slowed to see if we needed any assistance as you were on your way to Dallas. We did indeed, and you dismounted to see how you could help us. And that's when it happened."

"Very descriptive, Maria." Nettie sneered, a hint of laughter deep in her chest.

"Quiet down, you, or it'll be no supper of a week!" Snarled Maria, turning sharply to the youngest one of the three women. Nettie was immediately silent and even paler than she was before, if that was possible.

Jasper's golden eyebrows were crunched together. "What do you mean, _it happened?"_ He asked somewhat skeptically.

"Why, when Maria transformed you into a vampire." said Lucy quietly, as if she was scared to speak out of turn in fear of what Maria would threaten to take away from her.

"A… A _what?_" Jasper asked in a silent whisper. He appeared confounded to the point of being speechless.

"That's when I did indeed transform you." Maria continued softly, allowing him to gather his thoughts that seemed to be multiplying like rabbits. "And my, how you tasted! The most divine, complicated taste I've ever indulged on. I told these two, 'He'll be a lovely addition to us. He possesses the most finest of gifts.'".

"It was only the matter of whether she could stop before every single drop of your blood was gone." Nettie muttered sheepishly.

"Maria's pretty good about keeping her victims, though." Lucy sighed. "98% of them make it. It takes a strong enough person to survive a transformation. Even the strongest of the batch will heave and scream out in pain. The venom is horrendously painful." She winced, apparently remembering her change to this Hellish life.

"So that's why I'm feeling like I am…" Jasper whispered, still gazing down at his hand in wonder and confusion. "Because… You changed me. Into a… a vampire."

"Yes, sir."

"What was your motive? Why did you do this to me? To innocent people who have their whole lives ahead of them? Now I'm cut off from the world, practically. I had a good future ahead of me!"

"You call a General a good job?" Nettie muttered in a low, teasing tone. "When you could die any second of any day? And I was thinking you'd be thankful."

"Thank you." He replied automatically, grimacing as he did so.

"There's no need for a thank you, General. I can see why you would be upset. And my motive? Why, I plan to become the conqueror of the Southern colonies. Why, you and I, we're going to capture every single town we can, us and our vampire army. With you and them, we'll be an unstoppable force they'll never see coming!" Her eyes were gleaming with excitement at the mention of the large amount of land at stake. This was what she apparently lived for, Jasper noted.

"And… You need my help for this to be accomplished."

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock, I do. Would you be willing to assist me? I can promise you know that it won't be easy, but the award will be much bigger and better than you wildest dreams could ever imagine. Please, General. I _need _you in order for my plan to work."

"Well, then, if I am vital to your plan, I guess I really can't say no." He frowned, a wave of realization hitting him. "If I'm condemned to this life, I guess I have no other option. Sure, Ma'am, I will help you."

"Oh, great!" Maria squealed, jumping up and down. She grabbed a sack of clothing, throwing it to Jasper. "Please, get dressed, General. We have much training to do! Come, Lucy, Nettie, leave the poor man to change!"

The three quickly exited the tent, and Jasper could only make out the sun that was setting low behind an assortment of trees. He sighed, pulling on the uniform that seemed to fit him to a tee, examining his new skin in the change of light. Even in the comparable darkness, it seemed to glow.

"Well, at least I'm doing what the Confederacy would have wanted me to do." Jasper sighed to himself, pushing his way out of the tent. "Helping woman and children."


	2. Chapter 1

I pushed through the strange canvas material and was greeted by the most magnificent, star-filled sky I had seen in my eighteen years. Each orb of light seemed to be little eyes, watching down upon the inhabitants of the world with a look of curiosity and wonder. They twinkled brightly against the velvety sky, glowing with their unique type of light, just like I seemed to. I held my arm out in front of me, examining the newly smooth, clear surface that seemed to sparkle with tiny diamonds despite the darkness that lurked with the nightfall. It was still so peculiar, so strange to know that I was no longer a human. It would definitely take some getting used to. But, with everything con there had to be some pros, as long as you took the time to look for them. I just had to keep reminding myself that.

My eyes were adjusted to the darkness just as quickly as if I hadn't moved at all. Everything was clear as well; I could easily see out a few miles to where my new companions were standing. I began to walk towards them, taking in my surroundings. I couldn't help but feel as though the three woman expected more from me; It felt as if I was a dog who's master was trying to teach him to sit, yet the dog didn't know what the master was expecting him to do. Sighing, I took off in a quick jog, and was standing face to face with the trio instantly. Apparently my expression gave away my astonishment as Nettie and Lucy let out quirky little giggles.

"Now, now, ladies, it's going to take some time. You wouldn't want to embarrass your new General, would you?" Maria asked, a hint of forewarning in her voice as he took a quick glance each at the ladies.

"No, Maria." They seemed to answer automatically.

"Excuse me, Maria…" I murmured quietly. "But what do you mean by _General?"_

"Why, exactly what it sounds like to you, Jasper." Maria smiled, patting a touch hand on my broad shoulder blade. "You're going to be the General of our newborn army. Do you not remember what I told you earlier?" Her voice suggested danger, and I cleared my throat, standing taller.

"I do remember what you told me. I guess many things are taking me by surprise, that's all."

"It's understandable." She muttered, kicking the toe of her boot into the dust and twirling it around a bit. "Just try to listen to what I say next time." Turning on her heel, Maria ran a few miles North in a few seconds flat. I tried my best not to show any sign of awe at her simple feat, and I concentrated all of my senses onto what she was now saying to me and what she was bound to tell Lucy and Nettie.

"Now, General, I'd like to run a few tests for you to complete to see where to begin training with you." She bellowed as if I'd need the extra help; Surprisingly I could hear her perfectly.

"Without any blood?! Nettie exclaimed, shock clear in her voice. "But Maria, he's weak! How can he possibly complete your tests?"

"That's the whole point, stupid girl. I need to see what General will be when he's at his worst. This will give me an inkling of an idea of what he'll be when he's at his prime. Don't act irrational." Maria snarled, a hard smack imprinted on Nettie's upper back with a quick swipe of her master's hand.

"But Maria, she has a p—" Lucy began, stopping when Maria turned to her with the same glare she had just used on Nettie.

"Now, General, are you ready?" Maria asked, hands on hips and expecting eyes on her newest member.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy, smart boy." Maria praised, clasping her hands together before placing them on their original place. "Now, General, I'm going to have you sprint down to where I am as fast as you can. Does that sound feasible?"

I curtly nodded my head, and before I knew exactly what I was doing, I was floating. It was as though I was walking on clouds the way I seemed to glide through the air without a single flaw. I stopped right in front of my new master, and she seemed pleased. "Nicely done, General!" She praised, patting my shoulder. "Nicely done indeed. 3.798 seconds. Impressive, wouldn't you say, ladies?"

"Yes, ma'am." The two answered naturally, watching curiously as my next test was assigned.

"Next, General, we shall test your strength. I'd like for you to run down into that forest. You see that, straight to the east? Yes, that one. Go down there and find the bulkiest tree you can. Once you can rip it out of the grown, bring it back to me."

I nodded and took off, the same strange gliding feeling overtaking my legs. Arriving in the forest, I did as Maria's task instructed. I found the largest tree I could. It easily stood forty feet high and appeared to weigh nearly 200 pounds. I reached out both hands to grasp the rough trunk on both sides, quickly pulling up. As I did, the roots ripped themselves from the ground and out the tree came. It surprised even me as I continued on, sprinting with the tree until I was back where I started. I placed the tree at Maria's feet, and she placed one boot on it. "Nice size, General. Fairly quick timing, too, though we could definitely work on your reflexes..." She turned to Lucy and Nettie with an I-knew-this-man-was-worth-it type of look.

"Hmm… I believe it's time to take your fingerprints."  
"Fingerprints, ma'am?" I questioned, cocking one golden eyebrow in the sky.

"Yes, fingerprints. If something were to happen to you during battle and your body wasn't identifiable, then we'd have records. We could tell who you are, you see…"

"Then why not you use dog tags?" I suggested politely.

"We can make those, too." She muttered somewhat annoyed, grabbing my hand firmly and leading me back to the tent, which acted as home base for me. Maria sat me down on the edge of the cot and took my fingerprints, filing them in a metal filing cabinet in the corner I had never knew was there. It appeared in the cabinet that there were only 4 papers including mine. What had I gotten myself into?

We walked silently back to where Lucy and Nettie were sitting. As we approached, Nettie stood up, and apologetic look on her face. Maria stopped in front of her, and I quickly took my spot next to Lucy. "Maria, Lucy and I have been talking and, well, we think we have one more text for our new General."

"Oh, really?" Maria questioned almost sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. "And what would that be?"  
"Endurance." Lucy chimed in.

"And how exactly would you test that?"

"See how long he can go without blood." She grinned, though it wasn't your average grin. It was the type that was hinted with evil, though just on the outskirts so that it took a master eye to be able to see. "Nettie and I see it fit, for if he's able to sustain his thirst now, think of how long he'll be able to fight! Endurance is endurance… Think about it, Maria!"

"I suppose you two are right…" Maria admitted, talking in an almost ashamed voice. "I knew I kept you around here for a reason." She grinned nearly identical to what Nettie had just done, and I knew my fate was clear: I was going to have to see how long I could go in a miserable land where you throat burned savagely and nobody could help stop it. I couldn't fail my master, I just couldn't. I had to show her I was a good, strong General. And I would suffer hell to prove to her what I was capable of.


	3. Chapter 2

As if it had been planned by the demented mind of my master, the days continued to pass. Continually, either Nettie or Lucy would be ordered to come and check on me, to "make sure I was still around" as the two put it. Continually, there would be more news of new soldiers to recruit that I could only get through impolite eavesdropping.

But I was beginning to give up on the polite aspect. I knew what I needed for survival, and manners didn't seem to fit into the equation.

"Maria, please, please untie me." I whispered in a croaky voice one morning as she was striding past me, head high and well-nourished.

"And why would I do such a thing?" She questioned in an innocent voice, one that I did not completely trust. "I want to see how weak my strongest man will become when not properly fed. Gee, some battles could go on constantly for a month or two. What am I supposed to do with a General who can barely go half that time before he reaches his breaking point?"

"But Maria, look at it from my point of view!" I nearly cried, though tried to keep my voice under control. She would only become angrier if I even dared to complain, and an angry Maria was surely something a person would have to witness before they would fully understand the intensity of it.

"Are you yelling, General? Tisk tisk tisk." She shook her head in heavy disapproval.

"I'm terribly sorry, _Master_, " I muttered, wishing so desperately that I had the strength to lift my head and look her in the eyes. This was a time where politeness was key. The instinctual part of my mind told me that she had allowed me to get this weak so I could not do these gentlemanly gestures, so that I would only anger her more. My mind was being masochistic.

A fresh breeze of blood hit my straight on, and I nearly spluttered with a need that was indescribable, one that made me look like a crippled leper who was approaching Jesus Christ.

"What _are_ you doing, General?" Maria asked, taking a slight step back as I continued to react to the smell that was teasing my every sense and torturing my mind with an insanity that was too horrible yet wonderful at the same time. I imagined this was what it felt like to be an addict, the mix of pain and pleasure that, in time, would come out with pleasure on top.

I swallowed hard, and the strange sensation lost its intensity for a few seconds so that I could answer. "Blood," I choked out, swallowing again as the sensation began to grow more prominent. "And I'm half surprised that you never thought to consider—" another swallow "—that I should get my strength as a newborn so you could train me and lead me into good habits and lead me away from the bad ones. Maybe, dear Maria, if you were to allow me to gain my strength now, you'd be able to see me at my best and at my worse. Maybe you're going about this all wrong." I concentrated on the words that seemed to be rushing out of my mouth, and about how I was feeling: calm, collected, and convincing.

Maria scanned me with her bright red eyes, a look of confusion rearranging her futures. "Why, General, maybe you're right." She seemed to be questioning her feelings, as apparently they were rapidly changing. Again, I focused hard on everything that was going on inside of me. Tapping her foot, she took a while to look at the toe of her boot, watching it as it caused the dusty ground to explode in little puffs around her. "See, I knew I picked you for a reason. You're honorable, charismatic, and brightly intelligent. Alright, General, I will untie you."

The feelings that were now coursing through me were indescribable. All of the pain and suffering were now resurfacing as I was no longer speaking, but the waves of euphoria overpowered them for the briefest of seconds. Maria circled behind me and with one quick, violent swipe of her hand, the rope fell limply to the ground.

I was free!

It took my feet a minute to remember their sole purpose, and I staggered about before gaining my balance. I felt so weak, so malnourished, and I must have looked the part as well. I could barely move, and I could hear Maria's silent disapproval at my state, even though she was the one who had created it.

"Maria, may I please have some blood?" I barely murmured, bending down so that my hands were on my knees.

"Why, I don't know, General, can you?" She asked, and I could have sworn I saw a smile at the corner of her lips "Why don't you go find out for yourself."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked away slowly, as if to taunt me with the strength she had, the one that I was desperately needing right now.

What was worse? Being tied and starving or untied, _weak_, and starving? I was too weak to hunt. Surely anything worth hunting could easily outrun me in the state I was in right now. And my _beloved_ master wasn't doing anything to benefit me.


	4. Chapter 3

The burn was passing the point of intolerable, and my patience with my new found master was beckoning me with savage-like excuses as to why I should do not a thing she commanded from me. I had been without blood for nearly two weeks, and it was beginning to take its noticeable toll. My eyes, which were once a bright red, were now a deep, nearly black crimson hue, and were nearly sagging closed. It took the tiniest bit of effort to keep them open, and no matter how hard I tried to retreat to the sleep I had always taken for granted, it never came. I was finally realizing how lucky I had once been, and at how truly Hellish this life must be. And I, General Jasper Whitlock, had only been condemned for a few weeks. I could only think of how long I would be like this, whether it would be a couple years or possibly, effortlessly, forever.

With every action I made, with every nod, shake, tremble, cough, word, my strength was deteriorating. It felt as though a whole can of kerosene had been poured down my throat, a lit match falling like a pin point and drenching my throat in a flurry of fumes, ones that licked up and down my throat until it was raw and vulnerable. With everything whiff of pulsing blood, the burning process would start completely over, and a new pain that was even worse than the last time would start up again.

It took everything in my willpower to keep from shaking with invisible tears, chocking on sobs that would never come, sobs that I could only wish for. How could these women be doing this to me? What was I to them, a pet who was entertaining? You can only kick a dog for so long before it will realize you're kicking it, and I felt as though a wave of realization had hit me square in the head: I was being kicked. Worse, I was being used. My once admired gentlemanly qualities and manners had got me to where I was now, that and my feeling of authority to help others. I had been tricked. Did Maria, Lucy, and Nettie even need me? How could I let them down when they had once said I was vital in order for their plan to work?

_What if you got away from them?_ My mind suggested, and my gut reaction told me no. Something about leaving this trio didn't seem to fit in with my best interest, whatever that was. Would the Confederacy even need me anymore? Would they want me now that I had changed? Worse, how could I control my thirst around them, and not kill all of my soldiers and, especially, the people I was ordered to serve? Surely I couldn't go back. For all I knew, they thought I had deserted them. And surely, a deserted soldier wouldn't be welcomed back very warmly.

Another wave of the warm, pulsing blood seemed to glide effortlessly to my nose as I inhaled, leaning my head slowly back as to get a better feeling. Damn, did it smell so appealing, so appetizing… I needed it. I needed it and Maria wouldn't give it to me. It just wasn't fair, that's what it was.

But I couldn't give up. I had to stay strong for my master. She was expecting me to pull through for her, for the army we were sure to create. Wasn't I the one who she was counting on, and wasn't I the one who told her I would fight tooth and nail to help her achieve her wild goal?

I was in head first, and there was no backing out.

I was stuck.

Weeks passed, and I remained in the same place, still tied, hands behind my back, to the post in a way that was nearly impossible to break free from. My mind was telling me that Maria had purposely tied me up not only to see my "endurance", but so that I was weak enough to not be able to escape even if I had wanted to. In the beginning, I could have thought of nothing worse than leaving these three. For all I knew, they were my only option, my only lifestyle, and my only friends. For all I knew, they were out to get me, and I was the obedient little pet that was going along with everything they said.

On a particularly dark day, I overheard Nettie and Lucy as they were on their way back to camp from a particularly interesting hunt.

"He'll be a great addition to our army!" Nettie exclaimed, shaking her little fists that she always gained as she ran. I raised my head with a weak effort to look at the two returning to camp. To me, it seemed as if they had all the energy in the world, while I was, against my will, being starved.

"Oh yes, yes indeed! But will Maria be accepting of a colored person in the army?" Lucy questioned, her face turning into a stony cast.

"Well, I'm not sure." Nettie muttered quietly, thinking about this for what appeared to be the first time. "But if not, surely we could use a slave around here…" Her voice hushed as she neared the camp more and the two slowed to a walk, talking with their heads knit together. "He sure could have quite a lot to keep 'im busy with all of General's stuff, though. That man causes a good darn mess."

"That's a fact!" Lucy grimaced, rolling her eyes in an agitated sweep. "In any way, I'm sure Maria will be pleased that we have recruited another member… That will make our total to what, fifteen?"

"Twenty, actually." Nettie corrected, nodding her head in an assuring nod. "As soon as Maria gets off her kick about seeing how long General can go without food, then she can finally put him to use to start training these newborns… The good Lord above knows we can't do it without him."

"That's true. I think Maria likes him, though. I think Maria likes him a whole lot."

"Oh, Lucy, when will you ever learn? Don't you see? This is exactly what she did with the last man we came across who 'possessed the finest of gifts' and 'would make a great member of our army'. It's only going to continue. "

"Well," Lucy murmured in a low voice, "I guess I'll have to see it for myself. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Very well, very well."

_So,_ I thought to myself, unable to move despite the anger and confusion that was pulsing through me, much like the taunting smell of the living. _She's only keeping me around for her benefit. Apparently this has happened before… And… I'm going to have to train all of our new soldiers. Lovely. Just lovely._


	5. Chapter 4

A feeling beyond fatigued had entered me, every inch of my perished body, and it was showing no sign of leaving any time soon. It was as though I had absolutely no energy in the world; To top everything off, pain was also coursing through me amongst the array of complicated emotions that I felt towards my master. I, General Jasper Whitlock, should not be treated like a slave. I had an extremely important position in this army, and wouldn't it only be just if I were to be treated as such?

Of course, I had to obey my commander. It was part of the complicated military code, one that I knew in my mind I would follow even if everything in my right mind was telling me not to.

As I continued to lay on the dusty ground, as still and quiet as a corpse, I felt a shadow loom over me. I was as vulnerable as ever, for I hadn't a clue who was approaching me. My senses immediately perked up, trying to catch any noticeable sign of danger.

"General, is that _you?" _ Nettie's raspy southern voice filled the air, and I wished desperately that I could lift my head to speak to her properly, even though I was hardly in the state to properly speak to a woman of any kind. I soon felt two indestructible hands reach down under both of my arms, lifting me and leaning me against the pole I had been confined to for a near two weeks.

My dark eyes scanned over Nettie, and her expression was conspicuous, though it felt as though I could feel everything she was just by staring into her eyes. She was worried, not only for my health but for something about her future, something that she was afraid would happen if she took a bold move. I squinted my eyes, trying to investigate further, though her attitude changed as quickly as her next words came out. "You know, you aren't the first man to have gone through this." She sighed, sitting down next to me with her legs underneath her in the nicest of manners. I only wished I could return the gesture.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a silent whisper, my voice cracking from the soreness the burning sensation was embossing on my throat.

Nettie sighed, and I could tell there would be a long explanation if I wanted to have the whole story. "Exactly what it sounds like, General. You're not the first man to have gone through this. You're not the only one Lucy and I have ever had to call General. You're not the only one who has had to endure Maria's harsh tests."

This was definitely a surprise. It angered me that Maria had gotten away with slaying the innocent and torturing them before fulfilling their wildest dreams. It also gave me great pride and a new sense of hope to know I was not the only being, alive or dead, to have had to experience such a task. Though if I wasn't the only man who had gone through Maria's "routine", then where had the other men ended up? Killed in battle? Or strewn to the side when they were no longer useful to the all powerful Maria?

Without any further questioning on my part, Nettie began the story. I got a feeling that by the way she told it—secretively and worriedly, as though if she were caught telling me this information she would be greatly punished—that it was something the other generals had never heard before.

"I was travelin' with Lucy for a few years in the territory of Oregon, before it was a territory, you know." She began, shuffling her hands in her lap uncomfortably. "We were traveling pretty nomadically, feeding off of the settlers that would occasionally venture off the wagon train path lookin' for food or something. Anyways, Maria passed our course one day, and she told us of her past—She had been a little south of where we were at the time, and had tried to start an army of newborns there, though it failed miserably." Nettie stopped, collecting her thoughts.

"Well, you know how Maria is good at telling the positives of the story instead of the negatives, and she told us of how we could become her assistants, of how the reward for this _simple_ task would be beyond our wildest dreams, at how we were _vital_ for her plan to work successfully. Do these words sound familiar?"

"Yes." I managed to croak out, and she nodded, a small trace of a smile appearing on her lips for the first time in a while.

"Good. Well, after Lucy and I talked, we decided that it would be in our best interest at the time to go with this Maria character, and we even discussed plans on how to overthrow her if we absolutely had to. It was only after we both decided to accompany her that Maria told us of how she had discovered the river fork that would soon be named the _Maria's River Fork_, after herself. Her past is quite an interesting one, though I won't get into the explanation of it now." Nettie waved the issue off, to my dismay, and continued on.

"The ending is pretty obvious, what with the information I've shared with you already, wouldn't you agree, General?"

I tried to nod, though I could do no such thing without a spasm of pain seeping through my body. I remained quiet and motionless, staring at my favorite companion with a look of deep self-pity and agony, hoping she could easily piece the puzzle together and get me what I desperately, urgently, needed.

"Oh! Of course! Oh I'm so sorry, General, please forgive me!" She shrieked, reaching into her shawl and pulling out a flask of crimson liquid and opening it. In a matter of seconds, she was tilting my head back and pouring it into my mouth, the burning sensation disappearing for the briefest of seconds. Slowly, but surely, I could feel the fluid nourishing every part of my body that had once been as healthy as a beggar's. I felt whole, and definitely satisfied, though as quickly as the throat inferno had disappeared, it resurfaced, causing my raw skin to burn only worse now that it had had a taste of what it had been denied of for so long.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I forgive you." I replied, finally speaking for the first time in over a week.

"Really?" she questioned, shock lacing into her surprised tone. "Oh, great, great General, I'm so glad!" She clapped her hands together and stood up. I did the same, staring at her with a look that clearly stated, "I have a thousand and five questioned on my mind, do you think you could answer at least a few of them?"

And she returned a stare that answered, "I've said all I can. For the rest of the answers you'll have to talk to Maria."

With our silent exchange complete, Nettie grasped my hand. "Come, General! It's time you've learned to hunt for yourself."


	6. Chapter 5

We flew towards the forest, and my senses seemed to be turned on in a high as they analyzed every aspect of everything around me. My eyes would occasionally dart in every direction, trying to place the creature to the noise it had created; My hearing was perked, listening as every footstep, every heartbeat, echo through the trees. Though what was really pushing me forward was not my willpower, but the burning craze that was beginning to take over the reasonable part of my mind. Soon Nettie slowed to a brisk walk, and I did the same, glancing over at her with savage-like eyes.

She gave me the same look that Maria had the first week we had been together, as if she was expecting some great feat from me. "Yes?" I questioned, digging my nails into the palms of my hands as I fought to control the burning that was pushing me to the brink of destruction.

"Well, aren't you thirsty?"

"Thirsty, ma'am?"

"Why yes, of course, thirsty!" She exclaimed, waving a single hand in the air as if it should be obvious to a man of my intellect. "Surely your throat has showed some sign of unease."

A grave look positioned itself on my face, rearranging my features. "Yes. It has. It still is."

"Well, then, aren't you going to go fulfill it properly?" She questioned again, and I could sense the beginning of an interrogation if I didn't get a move on.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I declared, standing in the exact same spot I had been in since we had slowed.

"Why, don't just stand there!" She repeated, shaking her head in the same manner as Maria had. "Go! Your senses will guide you if you give yourself over to them."

I took her words for my only guidance and advice and took off in a quick sprint. I tried to clear my mind of nothing but the burning sensation, something I wasn't too comfortable with since I had been desperately hiding from the feeling for the past weeks, and continued running. My feet carried me southwest, to where I could somehow, internally, mentally, sense a young woman roaming through the woods. Her smell was insanely tasty, and I licked my lips with eager anticipation. Though I had to be civilized, at least, to gain her attention. My appearance and gentleman-like qualities would guide me through the rest.

I slowed my pace so that I looked like a normal, _gorgeous_ mortal and walked slowly, appearing as if I had been roaming through the forest for a good half hour. The burn grew a thousand times harder to resist as I inched towards her, though I knew in only a few minutes it would be thanking me.

Her slow senses finally spotted me, her eyes growing as large as saucers in awe at my immortal beauty. "H-H-Hello." She stammered, only beginning to take in my face as I smiled brightly, shocking her.

"Hello." I purred, outstretching and hand and bowing.

Her senses were screaming at her, warning her that I was danger: That was clear in her light blue eyes. Though she resisted the temptation, and stared at me curiously.

_Only a few more seconds._ My mind reminded me, and I grinned wider, the burn telling me to commit to my actions and just get it done with already. She took my hand and I pulled it closer to my mouth, to my venom, acting as though I were to kiss it.

And that's when it happened.

My senses truly took over as one hand grabbed her wrist, the other hand tangling in her hair and pulling her head back so that her fragile neck snapped, a scream vibrating through her lungs barely before her life was ended. I tossed her to the ground, eagerly, savagely, sinking my dagger-like teeth into the juicy jugular, the burn finally subsiding as I fed. I quickly returned to Nettie, wanting nothing more than to tell her of my success.

"I can see you've had a good first hunt, General." Nettie grinned, beaming brighter than I had ever seen her. "Is this true?"

"Why yes, it is." I replied, my voice hinting at the awe that I was feeling. Nettie's feelings were obvious as I stared into her eyes, allowing myself to somehow share my feeling of joy and accomplishment with her.

With Nettie leading the way, we soon found ourselves in the dark forests of our headquarters, though its appearance had changed drastically the in the month I had been absent. There was still the huge tent in the center of the clearing, enough for at least four beings. It stood tall and majestic, clearly acceptable for headquarters. About a mile away from the tent were smaller ones, enough for at least two beings, scattered about at random like jacks thrown for a game. Maria said, outside her tent, on the stump of a fallen tree, tapping her foot and shooting me a peculiar glare, one that suggested it would be in my best interest to go and speak with her.

"Thank you, Nettie. I immensely appreciate all that you've done for me." I ducked my head before sprinting towards my master.

Maria cocked a dark eyebrow, and I bowed to her. "Good evening, dear Maria, I ju—"

"I'm quite surprised to see you here." She muttered, tapping her foot in a steady beat. "I would have thought that you would have been able to continue on for at least another week or do. In many ways, General, you have failed this portion of your test." Her voice lingered, dropping with the silence that matched the intensity of a pin dropping in a silent room.

"Failed?" I repeated, trying to not spew my anger out in a hurry that I would probably regret later. Taking a deep breath, I replied, "I do not see how you think I have failed. It was my first month as a newborn. You even agreed with me that I should have been fed quicker than you allowed me to. You were the one that untied me and expected me to be able to hunt in the condition I was in."

"Are you blaming _me,_ General, for your failure?" Maria hissed, staring deep into my eyes with a new intensity of anger.

"Of course not, Maria." I answered quickly, staring deep into her eyes. It was as if I could feel her anger coursing through me, boiling my blood to the same temperatures as hers. "I would never do such a thing."

"Well, now, General, there's a good boy." She praised darkly, tapping her foot as she gathered her thoughts. "Now, if I left you in a state that was, apparently, impossible to hunt in, how did you?"

_You can't give Nettie away. Think of the punishment she'd receive from Maria!_

"Well, you see, I—"

"I helped him, Maria." Nettie interrupted, and thank the good Lord above she did.

"You did _what?"_ Maria whispered in a tone that clearly stated she was livid with this new fact.

"You heard me, ma'am." Nettie replied, and I took a step back so that the two could properly talk. I would only interfere if circumstances proved necessary.

"Why in _Hell_ would you do such a thing, stupid child?!" Maria hissed, standing up and moving into a crouching position. "You knew that we were testing his endurance. _Hell,_ you were the one that suggested the bright idea in the first place!" She hissed again, spitting on Nettie's shiny black boots.

Nettie merely scowled, standing as normally as if the two were having a personal conversation. "Maria, he was lying on the ground unable to move. If I hadn't of arrived in time, he could have starved himself. I was merely doing him a favor that put him on the road to survival. I would have thought you would have been thanking me for saving the existence of our most important member."

Maria's eyes shrunk to slits as she glared at Nettie, and I could sense that she was trying to decide what she wanted to do with Nettie. "I'm glad that you're taking high pride in yourself, Nettie." Maria murmured, shaking her head as if she was pitying her. "Now if you could just be on your way, I need to talk to General alone. Go, now, scat. Be on with you."

Maria turned so that she was facing me and only me, staring me up and down and focusing on my bright red eyes. Nettie stalked off quickly, and my master grinned at me. "So, General, let's take you to Dallas. Surely the rest are looking for you, and wondering where you are."


	7. Chapter 6

My master and I took off at a brisk walk, leaving me alone with my eager thoughts. _This is it! You're finally going back to the Confederacy! It may seem impossible now, but if you dig deep enough, you'll be able to find enough willpower to be around them and forget about the burning rage in your throat. You care about them too much to want to murder them because of some ludicrous lust. This is finally it!_

I wasn't quite sure why Maria and I were taking our time to get wherever the Confederacy was, but I was sure there was a reason. In the back of my mind, I idly wondered if Maria was purposely doing this to leave me alone with my emotions, my senses, and my bloodlust. Reverse psychology seemed to be one of her favorite tricks in her book, so I couldn't help but wonder if she was up to _something._

"Alright, General, we're almost here." Maria chimed around half an hour later, and I cocked a golden eyebrow in the air.

"Really? We're almost to them?"

"Oh yes, very close actually. They're just over this next hill, and you'll be reunited."

"Oh, wonderful! Fantastic! Thank you so much, Maria!" I exclaimed eagerly, my pace picking up with excitement. She kept hers the same, and I was forced to practice my patience as I walked behind her. "Hey, Maria?"

"Yes, General?"

"What do I tell them if they've asked where I've been all this time?"

"Hmmm," Maria muttered, walking even _slower_ than she had before as she thought. "I would simply tell them the truth. You don't want to be conceived as a liar, do you?"

"Of course not." I replied, nodding my head once. "How would I word it, though?" Surely I would be considered crazy if I were to explain _everything_ that had happened in the past weeks.

"Well, how about, 'I was doing the job that you instructed of me?'"

I thought this over. "Well, in all due respect, it sounds a little vague."

"Do you not think they'll believe you?"

"I never sa—. No, ma'am, I think they'll believe me."

"Oh good, I knew you'd agree." Maria smiled malevolently, and we kept walking. We were nearly to the top of the hill, and I was both nervous and excited to see my colleagues.

_What, with being back in the Confederacy, you'll be able to serve wholesome people, maybe settle down once you find that special young lady. 'Course, you'll have to eventually tell her about yourself, but she will understand. Heck, you might even be able to take her home to momma and daddy. I wonder if they've missed me. I wonder if I've gotten any letters from them. I wonder how momma's sickness is doing, if she's getting any better…_

My mind was racing with curious thoughts, piling upon each other like a shuffled pack of cards. "Alright, General, here we are." Maria held out a hand to point to where the Confederacy was.

But there was no Confederacy.

In fact, there was nothing of the sort. In front of me was nothing but a smaller version of the main tent, made out of a rough canvas with a propped open door, held down by a wooden stake. My eyes squinted in confusion, and I snuck a quick look in Maria's direction.

"Where's the Confederacy?" I asked curiously, trying to lower my already high hopes.

"Confederacy? Why, I'm honored, General." A new voice spoke from the tent, and it was nothing that I recognized. Next a tall, lanky negro was striding gracefully out of the tent as he ducked his head respectfully.

"Confederacy, General?" Maria questioned, a hint of laughter in her voice. "You silly fool, there's no Confederacy."

"But, Master, I thought that you were taking me to Dallas…?"

"I am. You are with Dallas now."

My eyes squinted as my mind finally registered what she was saying.

I was not in Dallas, nor was I going back to the Confederacy. I was with Dallas. He was standing right in front of me.

I turned towards the man, ducking my head and extending a pale hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gener—"

"General Whitlock, yes, Maria's told me much about you."

I was somewhat shocked at the information he had on me, but shrugged it off, focusing my attention on Maria.

"General, this is Dallas. He is going to be sort of like an apprentice to you. He will do exactly what you tell him to do, and will train to take your place if there's a case where you can no longer be our General or, at least, commanding General."

Nodding, I stole another glance at the man. _How interesting that I person of color would have the chance to have such an important role in such an important army. _I thought supremely, taking in his actions and staring deep into his eyes, trying to get a feel for his emotions. He seemed to be feeling quite important, quite excited, and scarcely nervous. These were understandable, I noted. Perhaps even good. Although I did need to speak with Maria. I need to let her know how I was feeling about this whole situation.

"I see. If you don't mind ,Dallas, I need to speak to Maria for a split second. Would you mind…?"

"Not at all, General." He smiled, obeying some unknown law that he was being forced to reckon with, and walked quickly to his tent, removing the door and allowing it to wave shut.

"What is it, General?" Maria questioned, taking a few steps towards me. Her hands were on her curvy hips and her foot was tapping as it normally was. I could sense a feel of slight frustration. I could make this polite.

"Well, dear Maria, I will gladly train Dallas, though there is one problem."

"Oh yeah?" Maria gazed at me, cocking a brunette eyebrow in the air.

"Yes, there is. You see, you've seemed to lack the details on what exactly I am supposed to do as commanding General."

"Hmm, let's go back to the very beginning, when you woke and we discussed what your duty was. Do you recall this, General?" I nodded, and she continued. "I _clearly_ stated that it was your job to train our newborns to make them a great asset to our army and to gain control of the Southern colonies and their entireties. Do you follow, General, or am I going to quickly for you?"

"You're doing quite fine, Maria." I mumbled.

"Well, then, what is it that you're unclear about? Were my directions to vague for your understanding?"

"To be perfectly honest, yes, Maria, they were. I myself am not sure how to fight. I believe you should focus on training me first and then have me begin training others."

Maria sighed, tapping her foot to a quicker tempo. "General, there's a thing out there called charisma, and you are one of the lucky few that possess it. This allows you to have people like you, to gain and follow your ideals and actions. There are also your senses. When you give into them, and abandon your stubborn mind, you will be able to destroy nearly anything that you wish. So that, General, is how you train your followers. Use charisma and your senses."

"But Maria, is there not some technique and skill for me to follow?"

"Would you like to waste unneeded breath for me to repeat exactly what I just said to you again, General?" Maria snapped, and I shook my head. "Good. I believe Dallas's training has began, then." She turned on her heel, hissing quietly and sprinting off in a graceful heap.

Dallas emerged from his tent, eager and excited and nervous all over again. "Is it time to start training, General Whitlock?" He asked, his voice layered heavy in the emotions I could somehow sense.

I sighed, wishing I had had more experience in this field. "Yes, Dallas, I suppose it is. Come, follow me." Turning, I took off in a quick sprint until we were in an open field. Training had begun.


	8. Chapter 7

Standing in the middle of the tall corn fields, I waited for my first apprentice to find me, sort of as a first test. Sure enough, in less than a minute, he was bounding gracefully towards me, his lack of height proving no obstacle to him as he used his senses to locate where I was standing.

"General Whitlock, reporting for duty, sir." He spoke with a sense of authority, and this pleased me. Though, by staring deep into his eyes, I could see he was nearly being forced to feel this way. Had Maria threatened him no supper for a month if he didn't do what I commanded of him? Worse, would I receive a punishment for not teaching him well enough to perform for our army when he was needed most?

I pushed these thoughts out of my head and nodded once to Dallas, standing with my two hands clasped together behind my back. "Very good, boy, very good." I praised, taking a step towards him until I was no more than a few inches away from his face. Somehow, I could sense that I was reading him like an open book. He could sense that to, his eyes speaking clearly that he was aware of what I was doing. Straightening my posture, I cleared my throat once more, another enduring wave of fury rising in the depths of my throat.

"Alright, Dallas, I've been assigned to teach you the proper ways, positions, and skills for fighting in battles and in different situations. Now, in order to be a _successful _General, you should never have a time when you are not aware of what is taking place around you. For instance…" I turned my head sharply to the right, staring far off into the distance. "For instance," I repeated, "Lucy and Nettie are having an important meeting about where our lot should move next." I concentrated on my hearing, pricking my ears up. "They're contemplating one of two things. Can you tell me what they are?"

_It's good to start off simple with the boy,_ I told myself, nodding as I waited for an answer.

"Well," Dallas hesitate, acting as a near-perfect reflection of my prior actions. I could nearly sense the waves of excited nervousness swelling off of him in huge amounts. He was so eager to please, yet nervous that he would do quite the opposite. "They're thinking about moving West to Albuquerque, though are worried that Mad Mary's army would be too much of a force for us to take on by ourselves until we increase our numbers, sir." He looked up at me, bursting with impatience of my approval.

"Why, yes, that's quite right." I told him, nodding my head in congratulations. "Tell me, Dallas, where would you lead us if you were in control?"

"Well, sir, if I were in control, I would… I would move South to the shore and possibly attempt an ocean attack on others. They would probably not be guarding the shoreline as close as they would for the borderline, so we would have a better chance of winning land that way, sir."

"That's an interesting notion." I stated, cocking my head slightly. "Tell me again, if you don't mind, what would you do if they had groups of armies ready for us at the shoreline? Would you be willing to take full blame and full punishment if any of our men and woman should be ceased from this world because of your choices?"

Dallas seemed to think about this, biting his lip and either an extremely hard thinking process or unknown anticipation. "Yes." He finally answered, nodding softly. "Yes, General, I would."

"Why, you'd be a very charismatic leader, Dallas." I smiled smally, curtly nodding my head. "This pleases me." Rummaging around in my pocket, I pulled out a set of dog tags. "Dallas, these are yours. I've been instructed to give these to you. On it is the number 22, one for the position of control, 2, and another 2 for you to be second in command, under me." I handed the brass chain to him, and he slipped in on silently. "Very well, then, I think it's time your physical training has begun. Let's see…" I lost myself in thought for a few minutes before finally deciding on the perfect tests—ones that both Maria and I could agree on—to test Dallas with.

"Alright, Dallas, here are your instructions. " He immediately straightened his posture, puffing his chest out with pride. "For your first test, I need you to fetch me as many buckets of blood as you can in five minutes." I handed him the rusty bucket Maria had provided me beforehand; This was one of her required tests. "Maria believes this will prove how you can help your soldiers in their time of need in case you were to need to replenish them. I will keep time, and you will be expected to report back here in a matter of five minutes. Do you understand?"

He was unsure of himself. I could feel his emotions coursing through my veins, sending shivers up my spine. "Yes, sir." He replied with a surge of confidence.

"Alright, good." Pulling out a brass pocket watch, a sharp "Go!" echoed through the trees as he sprinted off into the forest.

The smell of fresh, warm blood hung heavy in the air, and I had to stop myself many times from running out the source of the human liquid. I was dying to quench my thirst, but perhaps Maria would take notice of how good I had done with Dallas and let me feed earlier than she had planned.

Five minutes passed, and I bit my lip as the clock passed the 10 second line.

In a flash, Dallas was back, a single bucket filled with human blood in his strong, dark hands. He was positively ashamed of himself, I could sense it. "Five eleven." I told him quietly, and he looked down at his bare toes. "Was this your first time hunting, Dallas?"

His eyes met mine, and a silent exchange was made. It was indeed his first time on the hunt. Of course he didn't know what to do, and obviously he would not be skilled or quick with the process. In many ways, Dallas was no different than I was; we were both in the same boat, only Maria expected me to have more experience as a leading General. How was I supposed to successfully train a man on how to do my job when I hadn't a good clue on how to complete it myself? I would have to speak to Maria of this, I told myself. I couldn't let her get away with doing this to one of my men.

"Let's move on to something different, shall we?" I asked, and he nodded quietly. "Here's your next task. I think you should be fairly good at it." I straightened taller once more as I gave him his directions. "Your next task is to sprint as fast as you can around this field—" I waved a hand around our general vicinity—"Until I say stop. From that point you will then run to wherever I am around the field and stand with me until I direct you to continue running. This is increase your ability to help your soldiers when they are in need of assistance during battle. This will allow you to get to your men when they are in danger in a split second. Do you understand?"

A shaky nod, and I knew he was ready. Dallas was eager to prove himself to me, and I wasn't about to stop him. Grabbing my pocket watch for a second time, I started his time as he began to sprint quickly around the field. After a minute and a half, a yell of "Stop!" echoed through the fields, and he raced over to me in a matter of seconds. "Great work, sir." I told him, and he was back to running around the field as I set him loose. We repeated the process for a few more rounds until I felt satisfied. As he returned, I nodded my head in approval. "Great timing, Dallas. Maria will have a good report of you for this task."

"Thank you, General." He bowed, standing stiff and straight as he waited for his final directions.

"Alright, Dallas, your last task is going to be fighting. I am going to show you a few moves, and then we are going to use them on each other. If I feel you are not ready for this when the time has come, then we will have to spend another session on this next time. Do you understand?" He nodded, and I continued. "The first move is fairly simple. You are going to fake a grab to the arm—" I modeled for him, grabbing his arm in a steel grip—"and then kick the stomach inward, therefore knocking the other opponent to the ground. Do you understand this much?"

He nodded again, and I demonstrated once more, as did he. _This is going quite well for making it up at the top of your head,_ I told myself, mentally nodding. It was true. This was going much better than I had planned. "Another move to try is to get behind your opponent and kick their calves inward. This will be unexpected and therefore lethal, knocking your opponent to the ground and then leading to their dismantling. Does this make sense?"

"Yes General," Dallas replied. "Though do we have to demonstrate this one?"

I shook my head as an affirmative no, and continued showing him some other moves that only made sense in my intellectual mind that would successfully defeat an enemy. Although Dallas was doing a wonderful job, and better than I had expected, I was not in the place to possibly be defeated. "Excuse me, Dallas, but I believe it's time we start heading back to headquarters. Our session is complete for today. You did exceptionally well for your first time." I praised, nodding to him and flashing a rare smile.

"Why thank you, sir, you're too kind." He replied, smiling as well as we ran back to the main tent.

"I'm going to go report back to Maria of your progress." I told him. "Feel free to stand down."

"Thank you, sir." He replied as I entered through Maria's tent. My eyes grew as large as saucers as my mind registered what I was seeing: Maria and a newborn soldier were lying together on her rough cot, draped in nothing but my uniform jacket. I quickly retreated from the tent, sure the two of them had not seen me. I was enraged, and I took off in a fast sprint, my anger leading me on an unknown path.


	9. Chapter 8

This was one of those times that I actually wished I could cry.

As a human, I had never had an issue with showing my emotions—that is, every one except sorrow. People would tell me that when I was angry, it was clear on face. It was as though they could read me from my facial expression. Every emotion that passed through me had to find its own place to surface, and every single one of them chose my face. It was just the way the good Lord had made me, as my momma had told me many times.

Whenever I was sad, I would become very quiet, my face contorting into a blank slab of nothing. My eyes would slouch towards the ground, and my lips would do a 180. I would hide myself away from others, wanting to be alone. Now that I was thinking about my old life, I figured that I had secluded myself because I hated to make others upset; I hated to be the reason for this discontent. So instead of setting my rage loose on others, I hid it with myself, within myself, and by myself.

This was one of those moments.

My first reaction to what I had seen resulted in a billion questions. Why was Maria physically bonding herself with this newborn? Was I a pawn in her game? Was I only getting my hopes up that I was a valuable asset to this project only to fall when I would find out I was only being used? What if I was only being used? How would I react? What if Maria no longer needed me? Where could I go? Where _would_ I go?

After the anger, a wave of sadness crashed into me, soaking me with its realization. I was just being used. It was as clear as the night sky to me now that that was what Maria was doing. She was merely using me to train her soldiers. Once she discovered one better than I, I would be demoted and forced to obey orders from someone I had once had power over.

Either that, or I would desert. And that, by far, was quite worse than being used in my book. However Hellish my situation might be, I was still internally serving the Confederate State Army. It was my destined duty to fulfill my job, vampire General or not.

My instincts were telling me it was time for a hunt. As if to pry the envelope another notch, a wave of desire swept through my throat like a raging tornado of flames, scorching everything in its path. I wiped away the nonexistent tears that I so hoped for and ran until I reached the depths of the forest. I stopped, focusing my crimson eyes on nothing in particular as I concentrated on where the scent of hot, _soothing_ blood was emanating from.

And then it hit me.

The couple was standing fifteen miles off, gripping onto each other's hands, obviously lost in the forest. Slowly, _impatiently_ I walked towards them.

_Your uniform will give them a sign that you're here to help them rather than to cause them great danger, and your charismatic sense will give you an automatic sense of trust. Be swift, curious, and _patient,_ and this will all be over soon._

I emerged from the trees, tall and stiff, like a good army man should be. _I could nearly feel their hot blood leaking down my throat._ Their mortal senses finally realized that they were not alone, and immediately noticed my uniform. _Strike one._

"Good evening." I greeted, bowing slightly. The woman looked relieved (_Strike two.)_ and curtsied while the man bowed, mumbling a proper greeting that was only fit for a man of my position. I allowed myself to relax in position, clutching onto my pant sides so that I would not spring into an attack right then and there, like I so desperately wanted to.

"We're a little lost, General." The woman whimpered quietly. "Isn't there something you can do to help us?"

"Molly…" The man mumbled, apparently embarrassed that his wife had so directly spoken to me.

"I think the question is, ma'am, isn't there something you can do to help me?" I laid on a heavy accent, staring deep into her pale blue eyes, eyes that had once been a replica of mine.

"Whatever do you mean?" The man asked warily, clutching onto his wife's hand tighter as he protectively pulled her closer.

_This is it. Now. Do it now. _

I inched towards the two, feeling their confusion mixed with a tingle of fear as I came closer to closing the gap that separated us. Their feelings drizzled down on me, choking my throat not only with bloodlust but a sense of what I was doing was somehow not right. I was doing exactly what Maria had done to me. I was wasting their nonrenewable lives to replenish my never-changing one.

All of the sudden the man yelled, "Molly, run!"

I could only smirk at his act of "braverism". _As if he could even take me on,_ I thought, a small cackle escaping my lips as he approached me, hooking an obvious punch towards my jaw. I let him take one, and his eyes grew nearly as large as mine had when I had intruded on Maria and whatshisname as his punch caused no damage to my impalpable skin. "Wha—" He started to say, though I didn't give him enough time to finish as I twisted both of my hands around his neck, strangling him. He let out a final, agonized scream as I snapped his neck, feeling his shock, switching to the dreaded feeling of panic, finally mixing with fear and sorrow and worry for his wife. Each of this emotions ran through me, coursed through my dead veins, and stabbed at my still heart as I soothed my immortal thirst.

It was now time to find the madam.

Her pattern was obvious, and her speed was slow. _A perfect combination._ I grinned, my teeth gleaming white with a light, bright red color. With my throat urging me on, I soon found the woman and gave her the same fate as her bastard husband.

I was soon filled with a high sense of bliss, mostly from the blood that was coursing through my body, like an internal battery of mine was being charged inside of me. The feeling was amazing. I found myself reveling in it, feeling no urge to show any sign of speed as I lounged around the forest for a half hour, merely thinking.

I had enjoyed the feeling that I received when the two of them had stared at me, first filled with a sickening feeling of hope. I had been the one who they had counted on as a saint, as someone who could get them out of the rut that they had stupidly put themselves in. Next I had felt their confusion at the words I had spoken to them, asking if they could be the ones to assist me. They had been so unsure, so confused as to what I meant. And then the fear. The dreaded, cold, sorrow-filled and passionate feeling of fear.

Was this new life turning me into a hopeless savage? Surely I had let down the Confederacy by not fulfilling one of my duties: helping women and children. There had definitely been a woman involved, and what I had done? Absolutely nothing to help her. What could be my excuse now, the one that would be the only thing I could cling onto in order to emotionally survive in this insane immortal world?

The lavish feeling of blood was beginning to already wear off, and I knew I needed to be heading back to camp.

I soon found myself sulking back to camp, feeling horrendously confused as to what side I should be on: the "good" side, including trying to _desert_ for a better cause, or the "evil" side, which was only leading me to do what I needed to survive in this new world I had been confined to.


	10. Chapter 9

As I silently trudged back to camp, I noticed a few miles off that something was disturbing the deceiving, peaceful air. Stopping, I stiffened, trying to understand what was going on with just my one sense, though it did just about as good as a radio in a thunderstorm; I couldn't make out anything _logical_ that was or could be going on. However, curiosity pulled me towards the noise, and I soon found myself standing in front of a roughly-constructed shack made out of cheap plywood with a hand-carved sign on the front, declaring itself The Sawtooth Saloon. Intrigued, I took a step inside and was instantly welcomed by curious gazes and a few respectful welcomes.

The Sawtooth Saloon was quite an interesting sight on the eye. It was dark, though a few candles, assisted by the decreasing daylight, made it just light enough for a human to see; It was intensified to a near perfect light on vampritic vision. About 15 feet from the main entrance was a rough bar, bar stools strewn around it with men of all different stages of drunkenness lounging about. Behind the bar were about fifteen different types of alcohol, all in tall, shiny glasses, bearing a foreign name from their native exported country. Most of the liquid was tainted red, and, as I was soon realizing, my mouth was running dry, and the fiery, burning sensation was creeping its way back into my throat.

The alcohol was spiked with blood.

One of my first thoughts was that I should be upset by this scene. If Maria truly wanted a strong army, one that actually had a chance in her dream of becoming conqueror of nearly all of the southern colonies, then how could she expect proper training if her soldiers were stumbling about like drunken fools? More importantly, should I be here? What would it do to my reputation?

Sadly, it seemed as though I didn't care anymore. I could put on my best game face and act the part of the strong, commanding, always-knows-what-to-do-in-the-worst-situations types of guy, but really I didn't care if I "lived" to see the next day. Time was passing by in weeks instead of months, of hours instead of days. It was impossibly unbearable most days. I could now see partially why soldiers wanted to drink during their job—So they could enjoy a relaxing time before they were to fight, possibly dying with immortal honor, much like themselves. Suddenly I didn't feel so terrible being here. What Maria didn't know wouldn't kill her.

Dallas soon found me, a full, stupid smile playing around on his lips. He instantly ordered me a drink, Jack and Cherry Coke, though I could understand why the name "Cherry" was applied. We sat at the bar for a while, talking to one another, all the while grinning like idiots and laughing at things that weren't terribly funny. It was great to reach this sort of high that I was now experiencing, and I could understand now why the Sawtooth was as crowded as it was. _Plus, _the back of my mind told me, _All of these profits will go to help out the army. This isn't an entirely horrible thing. _

The bell that was attached to the wooden door chimed, announcing the saloon had yet another customer. I glanced quickly over, curiosity peaking over as my mouth seemed to fall open.

Maria strode through the door in a tight red cocktail dress that seemed to accentuate every part of her body that the Good Lord had given to her as a woman. Her firm breasts were propped neatly up, clearly displaying a sign that read, "_You can look but touching's 'gonna cost ya."_. It hugged at her stomach, showing a great visual of her curves, which ended at her hips and elongated into perfect, snowy white legs. The dress reached just above her thigh in a high cut that went up to her waist, leaving just enough room for the typical male imagination. She was gorgeous.

"Al'waight, Al'waight gentleymen, 'ook what we got ourselvees here!" The bartender crooned, resembling a muscular young dog that was daringly sticking his head out of a car going down the highway at 80mph. Echoing calls see. med to surface from every which direction, quieting as Maria, seeming to glide, reached the bar, ordering a "stiff one", as she put it.

The guy next to me, a red-headed countrymen in his soldier uniform, leaned towards her, smiling goofily, nearly promising himself that he'd have a horrible hangover by the amount of drinks that were piling up next to him. I instantly recognized him as the guy who had by _lying_ next to Maria in my tent the evening that I had unfortunately walked in on them. I cleared my throat, watching as his drunken expression mixed with her sober one, though instead of mixing like oil and water, they seemed to mesh perfectly. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had committed to their dirty thoughts right then and there.


	11. Chapter 10

"My, my General," A sexy voice crooned in a gentle whisper. "That was, by far, the most enjoyable act I've ever indulged on."

Many things seemed to register in my mind as I opened my eyes, staring painfully up at the canvas ceiling. First of all, I was naked. Secondly, I was not the only one on the small, sad excuse of a cot. Finally, the other person in the bed was not only my boss, but my naked boss.

I quickly sat up, head spinning, covering myself with the only thing that laid across the bed—My general coat. "Maria, wha-what are you doing here?" I croaked out, unaware of how I could have gotten myself in this position.

"Why, General, do you not remember?" She questioned, standing as she began to dress. I shook my head and waited for her to continue.

When she didn't, my eyebrows cringed together, and I asked quietly, "Maria, what happened?"

"Lord, you must have one hell of a headache." She muttered, and I took note that she acted much differently when she was not surrounded by her colleagues or soldiers. Though she was true; My head was pounding as if someone had took a hammer straight to my skull and, as mamma would say, "beat me upside the head".

"Maria, what happened?" I repeated, this time with a stronger voice. I needed to know. I was not used to _not_ knowing, and my military instinct was beginning to kick in.

"Well, yesterday around, oh, sundown you decided show up in the Sawtooth." That name rang a bell. "I just happened to be there, and you basically threw _yourself_ at _me._ It was sick, really, though you were _drunk enough_ that I decided, 'What the hell!' and came back here. And that, General Jasper Whitlock, is what happened, and how _you_ took _my_ virginity from me."

I sat very still, very quiet, trying to piece the puzzle together one square at a time. Something didn't make sense—There was a kink in the hose, and I desperately tried to remember what had indeed happened last night. I was sure that _I_ had lost my virginity, though it was quite obvious to me that I wasn't the only man Maria had slept with. And she had said something about me being drunk—Was this true? Was this why I couldn't seem to remember anything from yesterday? I would have to ask Dallas what was in that alcohol and how it could make a vampire seem to pass out and have a major case of memory loss.

"You're very quiet, General." Maria spoke in a soft, gentle voice, staring at me with the best puppy dog eyes I had ever seen.

"You're a liar, Maria." I muttered, shaking my head and running a pale hand through my matching locks.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, taking a few steps towards me and staring directly into my eyes.

I forced myself to stare into her bright red, _creepy_ eyes, the ones that were outright gorgeous yet terribly dangerous; they were like quicksand—You knew better than to step into it, but curiosity would eventually provoke you to take a risk. And once you were in, you couldn't seem to get out _safely._ "You're a liar, Maria." I repeated in a stronger, firmer voice. "You're lying to me. You're not a virgin."

"Oh, really?" She asked, seeming quite amused by my accusation. When I nodded, she continued. "Well, General, that's such a strong statement for such a weak man." Her words stabbed through my self confidence and penetrated through the barrier that separated my emotions from my mouth.

"For your information, Ma'am, I am not a weak man. I weak man would have never agreed to help you with this _idiotic _task that you have assigned me to. A weak man would never have survived the "endurance" test you gave me. And a weak man certainly would never have selfishness to sit here and be falsely accused." I stood up, finding a clean pair of undergarments and clothing, putting them on in silence.

"This is not an idiotic task." Maria mumbled quietly, seeming quite hurt by my words, though I definitely knew better than to believe that act that she was so skillfully performing. "I would have thought that _you_ of all people would understand. And I honestly believe that you're only acting out of turn is because you're upset that you're damned to this life as a vampire."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I muttered, though we both knew that the correct answer lied in the words she had just spewed. Though I needed confidence, confidence in myself, even if that meant that the truth came after encouragement. "I am going to finish my task, because that is what I promised you I would do. You'll soon find out that I am a man of word, and once I give it, there's no backing out. I will damn well train your soldiers, but that is about all that you can expect from me, Ma'am." Fully dressed, I turned around and was surprised that she was standing not a few inches away from me.

"General," She whispered, wrapping her arms around stomach and pulling me to her. I could literally feel the darkness in her thoughts and feelings, the darkness that wrapped around her actions and the sense that she was only using me for what I could do for her. She was clearly untrustworthy I decided, as I stared deep into her bloody eyes. I narrowed my eyes with a skeptical sweep. Maria leaned in as if to kiss me, and I pulled away, harsher than I had secretly meant to.

I pointed a finger hard on the muscle above her chest, staring her deep in the eyes, wanting nothing more than to get my point across to her. "You listen to me, and you listen to me once. I will not be put through your lies and schemes. I've seen what that has done to Dallas. I can barely get him to train well any more, let alone hunt. That is how I know that I am not the first men you've slept with. He told me, and he told me damn well what you were up to." She pretended to cringe at my swearing, though I knew better. "Perhaps you take a lesson from the leaf of your own book and begin to do some of the work yourself so that you get it done in whatever morbid way you have scheming in your head, and not depend on others to do the dirty work for you."

Turning on my heel, I marched out of the tent, feeling her anger bubble and fizz into a smug sense of pride. It was not until then that I caught a whiff of it—a scent of an unfamiliar vampire. My instincts immediately kicked in, and I slowed my pace, stalking through the tall fields of grass and corn and hay as my eyes darted around, searching for whatever—or whoever—was spreading their possibly-lethal scent. I soon felt a hand on my back and a questioning feeling lingering in the air behind as I let out a surprised yell, causing an echoing, high-pitched scream to follow mine as I spun around to meet her curious, questioning, _innocent_ eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Her hair was a light blonde, like the hue of the center of a daisy, and her eyes were a bright crimson, giving me a clue that she was a brand new newborn. Her features were small and long, and she was a small, skinny thing herself. She looked extremely nervous around me, and I immediately ducked my head, sorry that I scared her so terribly.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," I said in my most polite Southern drawl. "I'm terribly sorry for starling you. For you see, I was not e expecting you to be behind me. To be perfectly honest, Ma'am, I thought you were an enemy. I guess it's in my military instincts." I outstretched a hand, offering with it a bright, rare, teeth-exposed smile. "I'm General Jasper Whitlock, and it's my pleasure to meet you."

She accepted my handshake with a light squeeze of her hand, returning my smile with a smaller, more secluded version of your own. "No, it's quite my pleasure to have your acquaintance." She replied in a soft, airy voice. "And a lady by the name of Maria told me to find you. She told me that I should talk to you about a training time and where I could be most useful…?" She looked quite confused, which only caused my smile to grow in size as I tried to make her feel as welcomed as I could. Might as well, since we would both be condemned to this army and its plan of capturing colonies unless we were _lucky_ enough to have death take us.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, right!" She seemed to blush, or that's what I inferred from the emotions that were as clear as the embarrassment that was plastering itself on her face like plaster-o-paris on a mold. "Well, my name is Cynthia Hale. It's actually quite a queer reason that I'm here, you see. Well, actually, I'm sure it really wouldn't interest a man of your high authority. I'm sure you have other business to tend to." Cynthia stared at the ground, shuffling at her feet as he she had just been caught stealing a cookie out of her mother's jar.

"It's my duty as a general to become accustomed to my soldiers, and anything that you're willing to tell me I will surely listen to." I smiled warmly, hoping that she found me a trustworthy person, one that she could confine her thoughts with without being afraid of it leaking out to the rest; Though in the pit of my stomach a feeling appeared that told me my charisma would surely give off that feeling.

"Well, a few years ago my sister, Alice, was confined to…" Cynthia stopped, clearly embarrassed about wherever her sister had gone. Finally he finished her sentence in a rush so that I had to mentally double take to reassure myself that I had heard well. "An asylum." She continued on, slowing down now that she was becoming somewhat more comfortable talking about her reason for being here. "Anyways, mother and father were very much against going to visit Mary Alice, as they called her; I think it was their way of venting with the fact that one of their two daughters was clinically insane. Though she was one of my best friends, and I snuck out one early morning to visit her. When I got there, I overheard a gorgeous woman speaking to the main nurse about a camp for people like the ones housed at the asylum, where they would live and never come back. My first gut reaction was that I didn't want my sister to leave, because no matter how much she was changing, no doctor's order or punishment could change that fact that she was still my sister and that I still loved her.

"Nonetheless, I went to visit her, and, well, it was quite a weird visit to be perfectly honest with you." Her voice grew very quiet and her slow walking pace seemed to decrease as she continued to talk to me. "The main reason why my sister was declared insane was because she has visions. Honest to God, real visions, like the kind that predict the future. She told me once that her visions change based on what people decide, and they can be very blurry at times and then scarily real, almost like a nightmare that you live when you sleep." Cynthia shook her head, obviously upset at the words she would speak next.

"When she finally came back to me, she was quiet and still and looked like a little kid who had just woke from a horrible dream, as I mentioned. I wanted so badly to hold her and hug her and whisper comforting words to her, though steal, _unnecessary _bars separated us. Alice told me that she, along with the rest of the _prisoners_ were going to be brought to Texas and be massacred by _pale, snowy people and sucked dry of their blood._ That is when I realized that the lady who was speaking to the main nurse was no longer a camp director like she claimed to be. She was a murderer and a vampire.

"That is why I requested to take my sister's place of going to the camp instead, for personal reasons, I told the main nurse. Alice insisted, _begged_ me to stay and let her die, that her life was only going to get worse, but I wouldn't let her. I… I had to give her heavy pain medicine to knock her out to let me come instead. That's when I had my close friend, Charlotte, come and help me through my hard time. She also is here with me, though she is hunting with Nettie." Cynthia bit her lip, looking as though she was on the brink of tears. I was surprised at how much history this girl had, and how absorbed I had become in the story she was telling me.

"Right before Maria came to take us, and I know it was Maria because I just saw her a few hours ago before coming to look for you, Alice awoke from her unconsciousness and told me in a groggy voice that I wasn't going to die, but would somehow make it through the bloodsuckers. And, well, here I am." She stared up at me with her bright eyes, and I returned the long, packed-full-of-emotion stare.

"You're a very brave woman." I told her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm a coward, and I forced my sister into fear. That won't help her any with her stress of visions and what's going to happen to her future."

"Please, Cynthia, you need to listen to me. I've had too much talk of fear and how you're never as good as you think you are. You need to believe in yourself and know that you what you did the best, honorable thing you could have done for her. And I truly believe that someday you'll be able to see her again if you believe in yourself and conquer this life's most challenging heights."

She smiled a small grin up at me and whispered, "Thank you, General."

"You're more than welcome. It's good to have someone on my side who doesn't believe the façade Maria is putting up."


End file.
